


all i needed was the love you gave

by theneverending



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Loneliness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: layla feels like she doesn't fit in with the other girls. musa is the only one that gives her hope
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Musa (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	all i needed was the love you gave

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i just finished season two and felt inspired by layla and musa's friendship :)

Layla pushed her eggs around on her plate as five other girls chattered around her, making no effort to include her in the conversation. 

Since arriving at Alfea, Layla’s feelings about her new friends changed frequently. Most of the time she felt glad that she finally had a place to fit in, girls to talk to about magic powers and boys, but there were days where Layla felt insecure. Like when Stella said “the five of us” while they were in the simulator. She remembered running off and bursting into tears, the loneliness that ached in her heart coming back full force. It reminded her too much of her childhood.

However, one girl was always there to dull that ache. 

From the beginning, Musa sat by Layla’s side and chased after her when she ran away. Musa held her hand as she cried, rubbing circles on Layla’s back as she reassured her that the other girls loved her, that Stella didn’t think before she spoke sometimes. Musa let her cry, listening to her concerns as she opened up about her past, talking about the days full of etiquette lessons and empty rooms. Days where she was completely alone. 

But now she had someone, someone that she hoped wouldn’t leave the same way Anne did. At first, Layla tried to resist getting too close to anyone, knowing it would only break her heart when they would ultimately be forced to separate, but the girl with the dark pigtails and a passion for music made her forget her fears. She made her forget her loneliness too. 

Noticing Layla’s quiet demeanor, Musa put her hand over Layla’s, smiling when the other girl looked over to her. Layla exhaled, her heart softening. 

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
